


6AM

by apocalypseAwake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseAwake/pseuds/apocalypseAwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mindless fluff I wrote for my readers to make up for me not updating in the next few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnWinchestersJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWinchestersJournal/gifts).



"But Steeeeeeeve!!" The shorter man whined as he was tugged out of bed, pulled by the gentle blond.

"Tony, I know it's early, but Pepper told me that you've got a meeting soon," Steve explains. To which Stark replies with a simple groan as he stood up, leaning on the super soldier. He stood on his toes to reach Steve, kissing him softly but surely. The man gives just a little bit, melting into the warm kiss. 

After a few moments of that same kiss, arms looping around each other and fingers tangling, Steve Rogers pulled back. He gave a small sigh, and put a hand to his flushed face. He thinks it over for a moment before looking at the other, whom had a pleading look on his face. 

"No. You need to get up."

"....But Steve!" He was kissed once more, this time full of passion. Stark kissed him, standing on his toes. He pulled back, eyes like a lost puppy who had been kicked way too many times. "Fine. Ten more minutes," Rogers said, having allowed himself to be manipulated. With that, Tony flops back into bed, wrapping himself in layer upon layer of blanket.

"Steve?" The dark haired man whines yet again. "Yes, Tony?"

"Cuddles?" The genius looked at him and made his best pouty face.

"Of course, love."


End file.
